


contrast

by rmaowl



Series: january [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chairs, Cheesecake, Cold, Cute, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fireplaces, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fruit, Home, Hot, I'm Sorry, Ice Cream, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Living Together, Love, No Sex, No Smut, Plans For The Future, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, ice cream in winter, lemon as in the fruit damnit, not hot as in smutty djhbdhddjbdgj, romelle’s a brat but we stan, shut up, temperatures in a completely non-sexual way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmaowl/pseuds/rmaowl
Summary: Romelle’s demanding ice cream, regardless of the frigid temperatures.





	contrast

Romelle doesn't care much for the fact that it's the dead of winter. She's demanding ice cream, regardless of the frigid temperatures. Keith concedes on the grounds that they also light the fireplace. She agrees happily, a bright smile spreading across her face as she claps a few times in rapid succession. It's how she expresses her excitement, aside from jumping around and yelling, and he loves her all the more for it. He returns her smile.

Now, there's one bowl of ice cream settled in each of his hands. It's an interesting flavor, lemon blueberry cheesecake, all pastel yellow and pale purple. Graham crackers act as a crunchy crust. Bits of fruit are dotted here and there. It's cute, he thinks, and he hopes that Romelle enjoys it.

"It's nothing much, but," he starts as he approaches her. She’s currently curled up in an armchair that dwarfs her. It’s adorable.

He's immediately cut off.

"Darling, it's beautiful." She shushes him, accepting the bowl of ice cream gratefully. The fireplace crackles. "Thank you."

He settles in the armchair beside her. The cold glass bowl nips at his hands, but he ignores it in favor of a spoonful of fruity deliciousness. Romelle fist-pumps in his periphery.

“This is lovely!” She exclaims, grinning.

“You mean that?” Keith asks slyly, recalling the moment she’d tried to pass the word disgusting as an Altean word that meant lovely.

“Yes,” she sighs, mildly exasperated. She leans over and kisses him.

She tastes sweet and soft and pleasant. She tastes like cheesecake.

His heart swells.

It’s a simple moment, suspended in time, but he’s sure he won’t forget it.

Things like this mean a lot to him, the small, seemingly-insignificant things. They prove to him that the war is over, that he’s allowed to have a life with his girlfriend in the house that they’d bought together, that he’s perfectly able to start a future with her if they both wish for such.

Safety feels blissfully permanent.

**Author's Note:**

> three noun prompt: love, ice-cream, fireplace  
> dialogue prompt: "darling, it's beautiful, thank you!"


End file.
